The goals of the proposed project are to conduct a longitudinal pilot study to develop, implement. and evaluate the relative effectiveness, in African-American and Caucasian subsamples, of school and family-based drug abuse prevention programs. Specific aims are to: 1) develop school and family-based drug abuse prevention programs and measurement instruments for African-American and Caucasian parents and children, based on theoretical models and cultural relevance, results of focus groups, expert and community consultants, small-scale pilot studies, and prior research; 2) implement a Phase l pilot study to collect initial estimates. for subsamples of African-American and Caucasian families, of substance use/misuse prevalence, study recruitment and short-term retention rates; measurement and structural coefficients, and response to, and acceptance of, the school and family-based intervention procedures; 3) evaluate the short-term effectiveness of the interventions on hypothesized intervening and outcome variables separately for both subsamples, controlling on SES; 4) assess the magnitude of the design effects by classroom and by school; 5) conduct iterative, cross-sectional and short-term longitudinal tests of the fit of the theoretical model(s) to the observed data, and 6) use results from aims 1 through 5 to plan the Phase Il study. The proposed Phase 1 study will involve approximately 1 ,000 Caucasian and African- American sixth grade students and their parents at pretest. One third of the families will be assigned to each of the three conditions (school intervention, parent intervention, or a no treatment control group). Within each group, about half of the students will be boys and half girls. All parents and students will be pretested and posttested once. Program implementation quality controls will be monitored and process. as well as outcome, evaluations will be conducted.